The five soldiers of purgatory
by fierynitemare
Summary: After a mission gone haywire, Lucy spent months tortured and told that her friends gave her up to save themselves. Hurt and alone she turns to the very people that kidnapped her, and goes on a downward spiral of hatred seeking retribution for those who have wronged her and the GMG is only part of phase one. this is a Lucy leaves fairy tail, but not because of Lisanna, or weaknes
1. The Prolog

**They abandoned me in a cell to rot. I thought my best friends loved me, we were Nakama right? well why did they trade me to save themselves? the pain hurts and I want them to suffer like I did. After a mission gone haywire Lucy finds herself lost and stuck in a downwards spiral of hatred, until they give her purpose and a chance at retribution against Natsu and Lisanna. R &R please **

**Hey Guys its me, the one and only Fierynitemare your favoritest writer ever (probably not, but you can let a girl dream.) Back with another story, I promise this one won't go on hiatus I have made a promise to myself and intend to keep it, this story will be updated on fridays while a fire dragons mate has reserved saturdays and mates lost the poll**

 **a fire dragons mate tied first with mates… and the celestial trio came in second so I'm getting rid of that… but I couldn't bare part with my horribly written Oc's and decided to do a re-write of the Story with them and some more, Sorry guys but after an intense session of iny miny miney mo (not sure how to spell that ( I really need to learn how to english)) i decided to dub mates as finished and will continue to update a fire dragons mate on saturdays or sundays.**

 **I promise there is no cheating this time, oh and sorry if Natsu comes off as a little ooc same with lisanna but I have to set it up for later chapters I promise nothing is as it seems so bare with me in the beginning.**

Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail

Chapter One

The terrified screams that erupted from Lucy's throat, echoed off the bare walls of the room she was being torchered in. Her pain and agony bouncing around and traveling down the hallways for all the others to hear. Lucy jerked against the table as she was blasted with the magic cannon once more, and another scream managed to escape from her lips.

"Gosh blondie, you're gonna scream yourself hoarse is you keep that up." Lucy looked over at her crazy nineteen year old captor, Kain as he stepped away from the shadowy corner in the room, darkness tailing behind him as he approached the metal table she was strapped to. "Come on babe." he begged his red eyes flashing with some unidentified emotion "Just give in, and the pain will stop." he said as he stroked her blonde locks out of her face. "Merge with what you have been given and you'll finally see them again." he whispered "Come on Luce, it's been seven months, a mage can't last forever cut off from her magic, it'll drive you insane."

Mikhail and Kain had been torturing Lucy for months, hoping to bring out an ancient magic hidden inside of her blood line, it was neither dark nor light and many conceived it as a great power stronger than zeref himself. They tried threatening her, cutting her, beating her, but none of it worked, so they moved on to tests and experiments, trying to figure out how she worked and what would bring it out. In the past, they injected her with adrenaline, and broaught her to the brink of death, using Kain's blood to revive her after the attempt failed, but then they moved on to other things, when those all failed to bring out the magic. they decided to give up on it, now they conduct experiments on her trying to make a new stronger magic, so they shock her with a blast of condensed magic, letting it fuse inside of her and create something strong and indestructible, changing her into something more, something dangerous.

Lucy jerked her head out of his grasp "Never." she tried to convey as much conviction and ice in her hoarse voice as she could

"Fine." Kain said shrugging "have it your way." swiftly he turned on his heel, and strode out of the room signaling to his father to start the machine back up.

* * *

Lucy was sent back to her room, when Mikhail decided he was finished experimenting on her, disappointed with the lack of progress being made. Rough hands shoved her into her claustrophobic cell, and the door was slammed behind her with a deafening thud and a resounding click. The beaten celestial mage, dragged herself over to her tiny bed and slumped down on it feeling exhausted. She reached under her pillow and grabbed her keys, feeling empty as she gazed at the shinny gold and silver keys, she missed them more than anything, and longed for the day when she would be able to see their faces again. _I'm sorry that I got you into this mess guys._ When lucy was captured by Mikhail, the first thing he did was steal her keys and place an enchantment on them, preventing them from ever leaving their gate, Her spirits were forever prisoners in their own home. A lone tear slipped out of her eye as she recalled how she ended up here.

* * *

Lucy had just walked through the guild hall doors when she saw Lisanna kiss Natsu, and a gaping hole tore through her heart at the sight. The two had become official just three weeks ago, and Lucy was happy for her best friends, but she just couldn't stop the pain she felt whenever she saw them together. Plastering on a smile lucy strode over to the love birds and slapped them both on the back of the head "No PDA in the guild hall, there are children among us." She said with a smile that masked the guilt she felt inside

Lisanna looked up smiled "Good morning to you too Lucy."

"Heya Luce." Natsu said "We have a mission the three of us can go on, and it pays a lot of money, so you'll have enough for rent."

Lucy scrunched up her nose but still kept an easy going playfull look on her face "A mission with the two of you? I don't think so."

"Come on Lushi pleeeaase." Lisanna begged "It'll be fun."

"No way." Lucy shook her head adamantly

"Why not?" Natsu asked

"Why?" lucy repeated what Natsu said "Because whenever I go on missions with the two of you, you always act all lovey dovey and I'm always the third wheel, do you know what it's like being trapped on a mountain with the two of you jack rabbits."

Lisanna's cheeks reddened at what Lucy was insinuating "Well what if we invite Gray and Erza Two." Natsu proposed

'No." Lucy replied

Lisanna shook her head "I didn't want to have to do this… but I'm cashing in a besties promise. This mission pays a lot of jewel and it says we need a celestial mage, besides I haven't gotten to spend time with my best friend and my boyfriend in ages, it's like you avoid the two of us whenever we're together Lucy… I miss you."

Lucy was instantly slammed with guilt and she felt like the shittiest friend ever, becuase she _was_ avoiding them. Well she was avoiding her feelings for Natsu and her Jelousy of her Best friend. She wasn't even going to come to the guild today because she knew they would be there, and hated the feelings that she got whenever she saw the two of them together. The only reason she came was because she needed a mission to do so she could pay her rent. Lucy sighed "Fine… but only because My rent's due soon."

* * *

Male screams echoing down the hallway snapped Lucy back into the present, and for the first time in what felt like forever Lucy wondered if the screams belonged to Natsu, or Gray. After six months of radio silence and isolation Lucy assumed that her friends were dead and Lost hope of ever seeing them again. And after searching through the whole compound, looking for them, besides If they were alive, they wouldn't have let her go through seven months of pain and torture without trying to save her… but then again they didn't really do much to stop Kain from taking her away.

Lucy wasn't always isolated, she used to be crammed in a cell with Gray, Natsu, Erza and Lisanna, but one day Kain, approached their cell, with his lackeys following behind, and had his guards separated Lucy from the others. Lucy kicked and screamed at the guards, even pleaded with them not to take her away from her friends. But Kain just stood there emotionless and silent as they dragged her away. If she wasn't so busy resisting the guards she would've noticed her friends lack of movement and their exchange of guilty looks. For the First few weeks Lucy screamed and demanded to see her friends, she even threatened bodily harm, all she got was a sedative pumped into her padded white cell, and beating for bad behavior, until finally she just stopped asking.

When the experiments started six months ago, Mikhail told Lucy that her so called The 'friends' sold her out, that they struck a deal and sacrificed her to save their own sorry asses, Lucy didn't believe him then, she thought he was just trying to break her spirit so she gave off a haughty laugh, and told him that only a fool would believe such a thing because Fairy Tail would never betray her, they were _**family**_. Mikhail's only response was to laugh in her face and push the button on the magic cannon.

* * *

After eight months with still no progress, Mikhail finally decided that it was in everyone's best interest to allow Lucy to escape hopping the pain and betrayal she would feel at seeing her friends alive and well, would be the catalyst to unlocking her power. He set everything up and waited for Lucy to escape making sure to send kain after her to observe her and see if there was any change in her behavior or magical energy and waited to hear back.

* * *

Lucy played right into Mikhail's plan when she ran back to the guild, weak frail and malnourished, slightly insane from all the things done to her. She traveled all the way back to the guild hall not even pausing once in her pursuit to save her friends. When she reached the guild hall, she stopped cold in her tracks at the sight before her. It felt as if a knife stabbed her in the of them were there Gray, Erza, Natsu, Happy, and Lisanna were all sitting at a table, they looked happy and carefree. Lucy didn't understand, _what are they doing here?_ she had spent months trapped at the Purgatory Institute, being tortured and beaten, worrying about them, When they all were here the whole time! She escaped just so she could save them...but apparently they didn't need saving. Natsu and the others were already here.. _Why didn't they come back to save me?_ Mikhail's voice filled her head " _They sacrificed you to save their sorry asses." "they forgot about you Lucy… it's time to move on." "They aren't a very nice family Lucy." "Lucy! they're never coming back… so you might as well just stop resisting." "We would treat you like a real family Lucy we'd value you instead of calling you the weakest link."_ The blonde Celestial Mage was instantly filled with rage she felt hot and cold all over as a foreign presence took over. _I've been stuck down there for eight months. For eight months I had to deal with the torture and experiments, and the nights filled with screams of agony, slowly losing my mind, and they were HERE! I spent eight months worried about them, but they clearly left me to die and then chose to forget. Fairy Tail you will pay… it seems you all have forgotten about me. But I will never forget you! One day my name will strike fear in your heart, it will make your knees tremble, and your heart race, and we will see who is weak then._ Lucy turned back around and headed for the purgatory institute.

* * *

Natsu paused mid bite, and sniffed the air around him. He put his chicken back on his plate, suddenly not hungry anymore. The pinkette was flooded with guilt as he sniffed the air, once more, just to be sure. _Impossible… she's dead_ .

"What's wrong Natsu?" Happy asked, noticing his friends weird expression

"Uhh... nothing...just thought I smelled Lucy is all." The whole guild paused at having heard Natsu's words

"But that's Impossible." Levy said from across the guild hall "You told us that Lucy died on that mission eight months ago."

Everyone on team Natsu sweat dropped as they were filled with guilt at Levy's words. "Yes Lucy did die… she died trying to save us." Lisanna said guilt filling her instantly at the lie, Lucy didn't die because she wanted to save them, she died because they failed trying to save themselves

Natsu got up, having completely lost his appetite, and went to visit Lucy's grave. Everyone watched as Natsu left the guild, feeling sorry for the fire dragon slayer, Lucy's ' _death_ ' hit him the hardest.

Natsu kneeled down at Lucy's grave and cried "Forgive me Lucy." he whispered. Natsu would never forget the day he betrayed his Nakama and Lied to his guild.

 _ **Flash Back**_

Natsu threw himself against the bars of the cell in rage "If you expect us to betray our Nakama you're sadly mistaken!" He yelled at Kain

"You have seventy-two hours to make your decision." the blonde threw over his shoulder as he retreated down the hallway

Natsu growled "Get back here and fight me like a man!" he threw himself at the bars once more and was about to do it a third time, but Erza grabbed him by the shoulders and threw him on the floor.

"Natsu stop!" she ordered "All you're doing is wasting your strength and energy."

"Well do you have a better way of getting us outta here!" he threw at her

"Yes we have to give Lucy up." Lisanna said as she stood up from the floor "Mikhail and Kain clearly want her...so let's just give the bitch up and get outta here."

Natsu, Gray, and Erza stared at the blonde sleeping in the corner. "How could you say something like that Lis! Lucy's family, we don't betray family!"

"How can you not say something like this Natsu!" Lisanna jabbed a finger in Lucy's direction "She's the one who got us trapped here, she's the weakest link of the team, she's the one who always needs to be saved, she's the one who constantly gets us into situations like this, and she's holding this team back! I hate her! I say good riddance to Lucy!"

Natsu looked to Erza hopping she would be the voice of reason. Erza was busy glaring at Lucy's sleeping form. "She's right." Erza finally said after a long silence

Natsu was shocked "Erza!" he gasped

Erza snapped at the pink haired boy "What do you want from me Natsu! Lucy's not even helping us try to find a way out of this mess. She got us into this and instead of helping us, she's sleeping, making us do all the hard work while she does nothing! It's always like this Natsu! She sits around on all the jobs and does nothing yet she always gets the reward for her stupid rent! I'm tired of it Natsu! She's a sorry excuse for a mage and it's time she pays us back!"

` "Gray." Natsu pleaded "You don't think that do you?"

Gray shrugged "Sorry Natsu."

Natsu turned away from everyone "You are all dirtier than scum." He said lowly, but he couldn't help but feel like scum himself because their words did have an effect on him, and he hated himself because of it.

When morning came, five guards came in and beat Erza, Natsu, Gray, Lisanna, and Lucy up. They didn't stop until the five were broken bloody and on the brink of death. Kain and Mikhail beat and starved the group for three days until finally Lisanna snapped "You see Natsu were going through all of this because of her!"

Natsu, tired, hungry and irritable, couldn't take it anymore he glared at Lucy who was once again curled up sleeping in a ball on the floor. "YOU KNOW WHAT! You're right… I've been a fool to argue on her behalf, she weak and deserves this fate." Natsu called out for Kain and told him he could have Lucy, but after the guards took her away he instantly regretted it "Why do I feel like shit?" he asked

" I feel it too." Erza agreed

"I have a feeling of foreboding." Gray said

"I feel great!" Lisanna said "We get to be free now!"

Only Lisanna was wrong, Kain kept them for another month he still starved and beat them, only feeding them every so often so they wouldn't die. And everyday of that miserable month Natsu glared at Lisanna "If we give Lucy up we will be free! Lucy deserves to help us! she never pulls her weight!" Natsu yelled at Lisanna in a mocking tone "Well we did that. SO WHY AREN'T WE FREE HUH! I GAVE UP A GOOD NAKAMA BECAUSE OF YOU AND YOU'RE STUPID LITTLE CRUSH! we all know the real reason why you wanted to give up Lucy was because you were threatened by her! And you know what! I betrayed my family for nothing because we're still here damn it! And we don't have Lucy anymore and I just I-." Natsu was cut off by the sound of Lucy's screams. They were screams of pure agony and Natsu felt like he was gonna throw up.

Gray felt sick too "Nobody deserves what ever they are doing to her."

Erza placed a hand over her mouth "Oh my-."

Natsu glared at everyone "Are you guys happy?! Lucy's finally pulling her weight. You got what you wanted Lisanna! Lucy's outta the way now! Look at what you did to our Nakama."

Lisanna glared at Natsu "Natsu you wanted this to happen to her too! you called Kain, you handed her over to the guards, you even said ' _she deserves her fate.'_ so don't you act all innocent because you had role in this too, we all did!"

Natsu glared at the white haired girl before him "I hate you Lisanna! Lucy better be okay because if she isn't I'll kill you myself."

For a whole month the team was torchured with Lucy's screams every single night, it ate everyone up inside. One day Kain approached their cell. Natsu sprung up from the floor and started bombarding him with questions "What did you do to Lucy? Where is she? Is she okay? You better give her back or else I'm gonna burn you to a crisp!"

Kain ignored Natsu and walked over to their cell door "We struck a deal remember? Lucy is mine now. You betrayed her, to save yourself. She is no longer your concern… but if you must know… the blonde is dead, her blood is on your hands. So now I will set you free."

Natsu collapsed on the blood stained floor he felt as if the wind was knocked out of him, Natsu couldn't breathe and he felt like he was stabbed in the chest "No!" he choked out "She can't be dead." a heavy weight settled on his shoulders "You killed her."

Kain looked at Natsu with cold dead eyes "No my friend." he said with a sadistic smile "You killed her… it was your decision that led to the celestial mages demise."

 _Lucy's dead. His Lucy was dead. Never coming back. Robbed of her innocent life. She didn't deserve this!_ Natsu glanced over at lisanna the start of it all. _But she does… she deserves to die._ Natsu marched over to the take over mage and started to choke her "YOU DID THIS!" he yelled as he shook her. Lisanna's eyes widened in fear "YOU KILLED LUCY!" Lisanna tried to fight Natsu off he his hands kept on tightening and soon black spots started to dot her vision "I LOVED HER!" Lisanna's eyes welled with tears and she choked on a sob

After Lisanna passed out Natsu kept on choking her, he wanted to kill the little devil. The dragon slayer would've succeeded if it weren't for erza hitting him in the back of his head, knocking him out. Kain watched the whole thing amused "My. My looks like someone's got issues." Erza glared at the blonde "Well Looks like my work here is done." kain gestured to the guard to unlock the cell "You're all free to go."

"I should kill you" Erza said as she carried Natsu out of the cell

"GO ahead." Taunted Kain "Killing me won't bring your precious Lucy back, and it won't fix the fact that you betrayed her either... Man that lucy, she was a feisty one, and she was so worried about you guys too, wondering if you were okay, she threatened us a lot too said if we hurt you guys she'd kill us, she often said it was the thought of you guys that kept her fighting...if only she knew." Kain shook his head "We even tried to tell Lucy you guys betrayed her to save yourselves but she wouldn't believe it." Kain chuckled "You know what she said when we told her you betrayed her she said that only a fool would believe such a thing because fairy tail would never betray her, they were family." kain was bent over laughing now "How stupid was she!"

Erza gritted her teeth and clenched her fist "Shut up! You do not get to speak of Lucy like you knew her!"

Kain stopped laughing and smirked "Neither do you." he bent close to Erza's ear and whispered "You killed her."

Erza punched him in the stomach and yelled "SHUT UP!" she waited for the slightly crazy nineteen year old to get up

Kain just sat there and rolled around on the floor laughing, soon after that he started to sing "Erza killed Lucy! Erza killed Lucy! Erza Killed Lucy! She betrayed her own family!

Erza's face turned red from anger "SHUT UP!" she yelled "I WOULD NEVER KILL MY OWN FAMILY! I ONLY WANT TO PROTECT THEM!"

Kain laughed harder "That's rich! Erza protected her family by killing them! WOW!"

Erza requipped and was about to run her sword through kain's chest when Gray placed a hand on her shoulder "Stop. he wants you to do it. Don't let him get a rise out of you Er. Let's go home."

Erza turned on Gray "HOME!" she shouted incredulous "How can you call that place home now that lucy's gone!" Erza collapsed against Gray's chest forgetting about natsu letting him slump to the floor "We killed her Gray! WE killed Lucy because we were too selfish! I failed Gray, I failed in protecting my family." Erza cried into Gray's chest.

When they made it to the guild without Lucy, everyone asked about her, and that just made the team angry and guilty. They made up a lie about Lucy's death, so the guild wouldn't know about their betrayal, and in a way the lie helped erase some of their guilt too, it was just easier to believe the lie than that team was never the same after that horrible experience and eventually team natsu broke up. It just wasn't the same anymore, they didn't' trust each other and were always fighting on missions, they were growing apart, without Lucy they weren't complete. When the team broke up, it seemed as though that fixed their broken relationship and slowly they patched things up. Eventually Lucy was forgotten, moved to the back burner of their brains until today. Today the guilt came back ten times worse.

* * *

Lucy returned to the Institute much more cooperative than before, slowly she earned their trust and gained privileges as she aided them in their evil quest. Lucy took her knowledge of what she knew about dragon slayers and helped Mikhail create an all new generation of dragon slayers, with four boys helping along the way. Their group of celestial dragon slayers became known as the soldiers of purgatory. Lucy was known as the Platinum dragon, the soul slayer. Cameron, was known as the gold dragon, the blood slayer. Kain was a silver dragon, a bone slayer. Ty was a silver dragon as well, and was known as the death slayer. Scythe was gold dragon too, but he was the chaos slayer. They were all trained to use many different elements, and often made up techniques based on those of their fallen foes. How exactly they came to be still remains a mystery only known by Mikhail, their creator. They spent what seemed like years stuck at the institute, that never seemed to age, hidden from others relentless in their training growing into the strong mages, only few could match, planning a way to enact revenge on those who wronged them.

* * *

 **Again sorry for characters being ooc and punctuation errors, I wrote this a long time ago so it may be a little suckish btw Chill guys there's more to the flash back than that so don't get upset with me, yet. Until next time.**

 **byee**


	2. Chapter 1

**Hello minions! Fierynitemare here saying HAPPY NEW YEAR! so it's a new year which means new writing style and new chapters. I've decided to write this fan ic in first person this time (expanding writing skill and all that crap). Please tell me what you think.**

 **DISCLAIMER: FAIRY TAIL DOES NOT BELONG TO ME. !**

 **Chapter one**

Pain. What is pain? I can't help but ask myself this as I float in a vat, suspended in some mysterious purple liquid. Wires connect me to a machine that pumps condensed magic energy into my veins infusing me with a magic foreign to my body. Pain spreads all throughout my body, causing every muscle to ache in every place. There are two types of pain: physical pain, sometimes a necessary discomfort, and emotional pain, an unreasonable illogical annoyance , I'd rather not experience. Yet try as I might I can't turn off the pain I feel on the inside, it's always there beneath the surface so deep and so dark I sometimes forget how to breathe. You can only distract yourself from this pain, breeded by betrayal and lost love, for it is inconsolable, and irreparable. Why does pain hurt so much? They're faces flash in my mind before I even register what's happening and i feel a mixture of longing and hatred as I get to Natsu's face. Why? Why did you do this to me!? I feel it again and along with it that old rage bubbles up inside of me ready to explode. They can't get away with this, they deserve to feel what I feel, they need to see that actions have consequences.

A pounding on the glass in front of me knocks me out of my thoughts, and has me opening my eyes only to be met with the angry glare of Kain. I didn't realize I was channeling my magic energy until I take a look at the lab around me. Several vats have been shattered and the mysterious liquid that was once inside of them has now spilled onto the floor, and a giant crack has appeared down one of the sides of my vat.

I give Kain a sheepish smile and shrug 'sorry?' i say telepathically

Kain just shakes his head and hits the button on the control panel that will drain my vat and allow me to open it. "I'll clean it up." I say as I step out from the warmth, housed in the glass tube, and into the biting cool air. I shiver from the change in temperature and wrap my arms around my wet body.

Kain hands me a towel "you need to get some control over your emotions."

I wrap the towel around myself and try my best to look repentant "I know and I'll do better I promise." I say as I look at Kain "it's just hard sometimes you know… being stuck in a vat for an hour doing nothing gives you a lot of time to think."

Kain tries to do this searching thing with his eyes, its when he tries to stare into your soul and see what's going on inside your head "About what?" I hate it when he does this, I don't want them to see inside of me.

' _about how much they hurt me'_ "just things." I say as I break eye contact and stare at one of many puddles of of mystery liquid on the floor "what's in that stuff anyway?" I ask Pointing trying to change the subject

Kain tries to do his searching thing one more time but I won't let him. Giving up Kain sighs and glances over to where my finger is pointing and a smirk plays on his lips "Oh you know… just things." He says with a roll of his eyes

I scowl at him "not funny."

He shrugs and goes to check on Ty and Cam, monitoring their magical pulse and checking thier progress.. "I thought it was." Kain must be satisfied with what he's reading on the chart because he slaps his hand on the button, and drains their vats as well.

"Bout time!" shouts Ty as he comes out of the glass cylinder. "We've been stuck in here for ages."

Rolling my eyes I exit the lab and head to the showers to wash off the rest of the liquid from my body. Hot water rains down and steam soon fills the air around me as I rise off in the shower. The strong smell of strawberries assults my nose as I lather up my sponge. When I finished washing up I rinse off one more time before exiting out of the shower and grabbing the towel someone- no doubt Kain left for me. I head to my locker and change into the clothes I put in there this morning.

"Milhail has a task for us." Ty says, Leaning against the doorframe with his arms crossed against his bare chest, wearing nothing but a pair of low riding jeans, causing his muscles to flex. I didn't even hear him come in.

"How long have you been there?" I ask unsettled, Ty is as silent as a mouse, you will never hear him enter or exit a room. Once I asked him how he keeps his feet so light and silent but all he replied was that death is always silent, that's what makes it a perfect assassin.

Ty's shrugs "long enough."

"What do you mean long enough? You weren't watching me get dressed were you?! Because that's just creepy Ty!" I can already feel my cheeks heating up, at the thought of him watching me get dressed.

"Chill blondie I just got here."

"Oh." I sigh relieved that he didn't see me get dressed because that's just embarrassing

A smirk plays of his lips "what are you so freaked out about anyway… its not like I would be seeing anything I haven't seen before." He says referring to the one mission on hawkabe mountain two weeks ago

I know my cheeks are fire engine red now as I point to the door "OUT!"

Ty's laughter can be heard echoing down the hallway as he heads to the meeting room

"Arrogant asshole." I mumble walking down the hallway

I'm greeted by the sound of Ty and Cam getting into another one of their arguments.

"Who you callin' stupid!" i hear Ty shout at Cam

"You! You freakin' reaper you're dumber than a box of rocks!" Cam shouts back

"Those are fightin words."Ty says darkly

"You wanna go little bro." Cam taunts "bring it."

"Death dragon's -."

"Blood dragons -."

Before they can do any real harm I hit both on them on top of the head knocking them out for the time being. "What was it over this time?" i ask with a resigned sigh

"Mission tactics." Scythe replies vaguely

I shake my head "those two I swear." Ty and cam are full of so much excess energy they just don't know what to do with it. Excess energy is great in battle, it helps sharpen senses and increases your reflexes but when you're sitting idle, it creates a jittery time bomb. I take a seat at the head of the giant table in the middle of the meeting room "what's the mission?" I ask getting down to business

"Simple obtain and acquire mission." Kain answers

"What are we trying to obtain?" i fire off another question

"Demon blood."

"Mikhail must be trying a new experiment." I conclude, he probably wants to find a way to give us a power up of some sort, turn us into something even more demonic than what we are. This man's power hungriness will be his downfall. I don't agree with what he's doing but orders are orders and I wouldn't mind a power up. "how are we going to get it? The fairy tail guild and I killed all of the demons of Tartarus two years ago and their base was destroyed."

"Well that's what we're arguing about, Ty wants to summon a demon, while Cam wants to scavenge the ruins of their base and see what we can dig up, I mean all we need is a sample and Mikhail can probably create a less potent version of it based on the sample he has."

"Exploring the rubble seems like the best and safest idea." I say "summoning a demon is just stupid."

"That's what Cam said."

"So it's settled then."Kain says with a clap of his hands "we'll go explore at sun down." But first there's a shipment of jewel we need to hijack."

Well that was sudden "How much time do we have?"

Kain glances at his watch "ugh… twenty to thirty minutes to get there give or take a few."

"Where we hijacking it at?" I ask

"Magnolia."

I feel as if I've been dosed in ice magnolia! Shit. I'm not ready to face that yet. Yeah sure we were going to magnolia to check out the ruins from the cube but that was under different circumstances, it would've been at nighttime and there would be less of a chance of running into fairy tail, but now the odds of seeing them have skyrocketed, a shipment of that much jewel won't be traveling unguarded and fairy tail seems like the best option for guarding it. Fuck!

Scythe stares aat me as the different emotions crossover my face I don't know what he must see because I see his melt with sympathy "you can sit this one out if you want Lucy, I know it'll be hard for you to see them."

In an instant I have him pinned against the wall my hand on his throat "what did you just say?!" I ask with venom

Sythe raises his hands in the universal sign for I surrender "sorry Lucy I meant no harm by it. Promise." He says with a shaky voice

"You may not have meant harm but you sure caused harm. I don't _need_ your sympathy nor do I _want_ it understand me sympathy is for the weak! I am not weak and I sure as hell will not be sitting this mission out! Understand me!" I say with venom laced in my voice

Scythe nods his head and I let him go, he slumps to the floor out of breath I don't plan on sticking around here to deal with the different looks from all of the boys "Be ready in five!" I snap as i storm out of the room and they all jump into action.


	3. Chapter 2 part one

**Hello wonderful fairy tail lovers, how are you all today? I hope your doing great considering I have a new chapter for you on this lovely Monday! Gosh I just** _ **love**_ **monday's don't you? Just thought I'd warn you, only lucy's point of view will be in first person flashbacks and fairy tails POV will most likely be in third person, if thats too confusing or just weird just let me know in the comments and i'll try my best to write the whole story in first or third person.**

 **DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL!**

 **Previously on the Five Soldiers of Purgatory:**

" _ **So it's settled then."Kain says with a clap of his hands "we'll go explore at sun down." "But first there's a shipment of jewel we need to hijack."**_

" _ **You may not have meant harm but you sure caused harm. I don't need your sympathy nor do I want it got it! sympathy is for the weak! I am not weak and I sure as hell will not be sitting this mission out! Understand me!" I say with venom laced in my voice**_

 **Chapter Two: Blast from the past**

 _ **Meanwhile back at the fairy tail guild hall**_

"What are you doing Cana?" Guildarts asks his daughter as he approaches the table she's hunched over, and try's to sneak a peak at what she's working on.

"Remember when Natsu claimed that he smelled Lucy a while ago?" Cana, busy at work trying to decipher what the cards are telling her, answers Guildarts question with one of her own

Gildarts scratches his head trying to conjure the memory of the day when Natsu spazzed out "yeah , seemed as if he lost his fire for a minute, that day."

"Didn't that strike you as a bit strange?" Canna hinted "I mean she was supposed to be dead, and Natsu can't smell dead people, or at least I don't think he can anyway." Canna added as an afterthought

"Yeah now that you mention it, it does sound kind of strange."

"Yeah well it gets even stranger. Just yesterday, I was in town coming back from a job when I come across this old sorcerers weekly magazine from two weeks ago and I see this picture of the five soldiers of purgatory. Which struck me as strange because aren't they supposed to be a dark guild… anyways do you see that girl right there? With the really long blonde, almost gold, hair with black highlights. You know the one wearing the white half shirt with the black leather vest and miniskirt with the badass combat boots. She has a Fleur de lis tattooed on the side of her neck, and a platnium dagger attached to her hip. Also she's standing in between the boy with the blood red hair and, gold eyes, and the boy with the jet black hair and silver eyes." Canna described looking at a picture of Lucy, Cam and Ty, on the day of their mission on mount hawkabe.

"Yeah I see her." replied guildarts

"That girl is known as eclipse, she's their leader an–."

"What are you getting at Cana?"

"Look at her hands… why is she only wearing a black studded fingerless glove over one of them?"

"I don't know." guildarts said frustrated tired of all this talk about fashion after all he was a guy and guys are only interetested in clothes when they're taking them off "A fashion statement maybe."

"No. I think she has something to hide, maybe like a pink guild mark placed on her hand a few years ago."

"So what your saying is that this Eclipse, leader of the five soldiers, and possibly the strongest mage in fiore, might be Lucy?!" guildarts said disbelieving "she's supposed to be dead."

"Yeah but what if she didn't die… What if someone lied?" Cana said in an ominous tone

"Or…" said guildarts trying to remain logical and rational " what if this is all one big coincidence?" Guildarts took the time to study his daughters face, and he could see the sadness and pain she tried so hard to bury. Lucy was one of Cana's closest friends and her death, hit cana pretty hard, he didn't think his daughter would be the same...but now looking at her staring at that picture of eclipse he could see the tiniest bit of hope leaking into her and bringing happiness back, he hasn't seen cana like this in a while. "Look Canna." he says with a resigned sigh hating to be the bearer of bad news "lets say that this 'Eclipse' is Lucy then what are we going to do… obviously she has changed, or else she wouldn't be hanging out with those guys, she would've come back to us...which she hasn't."

"I know." says cana "I've been wondering about that little tidbit myself, which is why i decided to turn to the cards and see what they have to say on the matter."

"Well what do they say?" guildarts asks

"That's the problem!" Cana says frustratedly as she throws her hands in the air with an exasperated sigh "They don't make sense… all i get is a the truth will be revealed soon, and this is the beginning of an end."

"Hmmm"is all gildarts says as he strokes his beard pondering what the cards could mean

 **Sorry for the short chapter there will be more later today promise**


	4. Chapter 2 part two

**I'm BACK! Hello everyone Sorry it took me so long to update, I had plans of updating yesterday, but it took me longer than expected and I had a project for reading I had to finish last minute. Well winter break is officially over and I had my first day back to school today :*( Not so happy about the work, but it is a necessary annoyance if we want to succeed in life. but I did get to see my friends :D. SO how was your winter break and did you enjoy your first day back to the real world? I really hope we get a snow day super soon. SO as promised (just a little late) here is part two to chapter two, Back in Lucy's perspective, now let's get ready to rob a train full of jewel.**

 **Disclaimer I do not own Fairy Tail !**

 **Chapter Two: blast from the past (part two )**

My stomach is in knots and I feel a mix of emotions as I see the train come into view. I don't like feeling this way, all this indecision twisting and turning in my stomach. I watch from afar in the buses as Natsu, Wendy, Happy and Carla board the train. Thinking about them is one thing, but actually seeing them, and knowing I'll most likely have to battle them is a completely different feeling. I was prepared for the anger and pain even the Longing and possibly sadness. However I was not prepared for the sudden intake of breath and rush of feelings for Natsu. Seeing his pink hair and hearing his infectious laugh brought up things I hoped would stay buried. Gosh i'm pathetic, forget him! He abandoned you to die in the purgatory institute so he could run off into the sunset with his girlfriend, your ex-best friend. I shake my head and give myself a mental slap on the cheek Get it together Lucy!

I feel a tap on my shoulder and glance over at the source. Cam signals that it's time to go sneak on to the train before it leaves. He does know he could just talk to me through the mind link right? Besides were supposed to be doing this mission the loud way not the quiet way. Doing things quietly isn't our style, we like causing mayhem and madness when we do missions like these it's so much more fun that way. Whatever maybe we're just going stealth so we can get on the train I guess Kain doesn't want to cause a panic this close to the fairy tail guild, we could take them, but MIkhail wouldn't be too happy about that. I give Cam the signal that I understand and focus my magic energy on the train and a empty private cart. Taking a deep breath I Grab Cam's Hand and everyone else follows suit and soon were on a moving train in our very own private cart.

After about twenty minutes of travel Kain gives us the signal that we can talk now, and start our mission.

"So why are we robbing a train full of jewel again?" Ty asks Kain in a bored tone. Kain is not the type to just do things on a whim, whenever he does something there is always a reason no matter how spontaneous it may seem.

"Yeah." Cam agrees with Ty "Aren't we like really rich? it's not like we need it."

Kain just rolls his eyes at the twins "Money doesn't last last forever… besides I'm bored and I know you guys are definitely bored, and with all the excess energy you have combined with your new power up, a fight is just what you need at the moment or else you'll probably end up destroying the base again. The jewel is really just a bonus... consider it payment for the mission we have to pull tonight." Ding Ding Ding we have a winner ladies and gentlemen the truth has been revealed. Robbing the train is just a reason to get into an epic fight as a test run for our new powers. It's so we can test our limits and adjust to our spike in power. Kain didn't exactly say that, i'm just that good at reading the crazy red eyed spiky haired freak.

"Makes sense." Scythe agrees

"Whatever." Cam and and Ty say in perfect unison as they nod their heads in agreement

"Are you two going to do that creepy thing where you talk at the same time and finish each other's sentences again?" I ask with an eyebrow raised at their in sync head nodding.

Ty and Cam abruptly stop their head nodding and glare at one another "Stop copying me!" they yell at one another.

"No you stop copying me!" they yell at the same time once again

"Blood Dragon's-" "death dragons-"

"WOULD YOU TWO STOP GOOFING OF AND HELP GET THIS FUCKING JOB DONE!" Kain yells at the two as he smacks them both in the back of the head. Translation: save the fight for later, and get your asses over here and ready to take orders before I kill you my self.

"Kill joy." the two mumble as they walk over to where the rest of us are gathered in a circle so we can go over the plan (that we aren't going to follow) once more.

After going over the plan, we all leave the cart and wander around the train aimlessly looking for anything of significance. After a while we come across a restricted door reserved for authorized personnel only.

I glance over at my comrades to see them sporting the same devilish grin I have on my face "This seems interesting." I say reaching for the handle.

"Hey! This room is restricted!" Wendy yells pointing, when she see's us barging into the room

"Well no duh!" Ty yells back at her like she's an idiot

"Well than get out!" carla yells at us like we're not really a big threat

"Sorry little lady." Scythe says "NO can do… you see we're here to steal all the jewel from you client Mr. hawthorne. You see he owes us some money and we came here to collect."

"How do you know Mr. Hawthorne?" aks happy complete confused and still not sure who we are

"Well you see." answers Cam "Mr. Hawthorne was doing some shady stuff on the side and hired us to take care of a little problem of his in an… unorthodox way. But then after the job was done he decided to skip out on the pay and then tried to blackmail us. Can you believe the nerve of that man. , we we're going to kill him, I mean no one cons the five soldiers of purgatory and gets away with it, but then we got wind of this this giant shipment of jewel he had coming his way and our leader here decided to be charitable and let the man live his crappy life as a broke mother fucker."

"Sorry but Mr. Hawthorne is our client, and no one is going to steal from him under my watch!" said Natsu "not unless they want to be burnt to a crisp!"

When Natsu steps forward I swear everything stops and hell freezes over. Being this close to Natsu is even worse than seeing him from afar in some bushes, I try my best to keep on a mask of indifference and remain disinterested as I stare into his familiar onyx eyes. Yet still i'm in a daze as I gaze at the pyro, remembering all the memories and fun times we shared together. The only thing able to snap me out of my lapse in judgement is Kain's hearty laugh.

"Natsu! Buddy! How's life treatin' ya?" Kain asks in a false friendly tone

"Kain." Natsu says his name like a curse word "I've got nothing to say to you."

"Good." kain says his tone brightening. A creepy smile starts to bloom across his face "Cause we're not here to talk. Besides we can do without these false niceties."

"I'm going to enjoy wiping the floor with your ugly face!" Natsu sneers "I still need to repay you for what you did to Lucy!" he raises his fists and gets into a fight stance with a murderous look on his face. Kain's smirk only grows

Hearing him say my name is like a wake up call, I feel like i've just been doused in ice water, and that old rage is back accompanied by something else. He thinks he can hurt a member of my family. Over my dead body! A murderous aura surrounds me and I feel the air charge with my energy, he is right, someone definitely needs to be replayed for what they have done to me, but it definitely isn't kain I take a step forward ready to cream Natsu and release month's worth of pent up anger and aggression. But kain raises a hand stopping me "My fun first Lucy." he says still sporting his smirk.

Natsu pauses and it seems as if the aggression melts right off of his face "Lucy?" he says my name like a question as he stares at me dumbfounded. Natsu's face twists in pain and mixed with that pain I see an underlying guilt, it looks as if that guilt has been tearing him up, torturing him on the inside. Seeing the pain, that the mere mention of my name has caused him, fills me with great joy and for for a minute I'm floating on cloud nine until one thought ruins it all _it's not good enough_. I want more. I want him to suffer like I did for those eight months; to feel the physical and emotional pain that i felt. I want to cause more pain. And those thoughts scare me. What the hell is going on inside of me, why am i acting like this.

"You just had to let the cat out of the bag didn't you!" I glare at Kain trying to direct some of the disgust I feel at myself, at him.

Kain just shrugs and smirks again I want to wipe that stupid smirk right off of his face "Gotta have my fun somehow blondie."

Natsu stares at us frozen Unable to move, it's like seeing me cripples him I roll my eyes at this thought don't be so full of yourself lucy. Natsu sniffs the air "It really is you Lucy." he whispers "I thought you were dead. H-How are you alive?"

I snort at this of course he thought I was dead. If I turned someone in and abandoned them with the enemy to save my own sorry but, I would think they were dead to. I feel my lips curl into a sneer as I push my shades on. "The Lucy you know _is_ dead. I'm someone else now, only my family gets to call me by name. Now give us the jewel you stupid pyro!"

Natsu's doesn't think to hide to look of hurt that flashes across his face, he has the expression of a child who just got slapped by their mother. What an ugly display of weakness. He shakes his head, his brain not connecting with what he's seeing "You don't mean that Lucy, we are your family and we miss you come back to us Luce."

Something in me snaps when I hear my old nickname pass from his lips, and all I see is red. feel my nails and teeth get longer and sharper and my fangs come out. My fists erupt in ghostly looking flames as I Let out a laugh full of mirth getting ready to put him in his place. I fly across the room and give him an uppercut to the jaw. I hit him so hard that he flies into a pile of crates. Seeing the amount of shock on his face as he falls makes me feel immense pleasure as I stalk towards him. I yank Natsu up by his shirt and pin him to the wall by the throat.

Natsu's eyes widen in alarm as he gets a look at my eyes "Luce what's wrong with your eyes?!" he asks panicked

Huh… they must have turned black again "Oh these?" I say laughing manically as I use my free hand to gesture to my eyes "this is what happens when you make me angry!" I glower at him "Listen here Natsu." I sneer his name "If you ever call me that degrading name again, I'll kill you. I'll rip your heart out with my bear hands and tear you apart limb from limb, if you ever utter my name again. "The only reason your traitorous ass is still alive is because I have strict orders not to kill you yet. But you just wait Natsu Dragneel, one day we will face off and fight to the death and when that happens I'll make sure I'm standing on top of your headless corpse." I punch Natsu one more time before I throw him across the room into the wall. Then i dust off my hands and go to grab a crate full of jewel.

My ears twitch and I feel a disturbance in the air I whip around and catch the fire ball aimed for my head. "Cheap shot Natsu." I tut I glance at the orange fireball in my hand the size of a baseball "It's not even a real fire." I concentrate a bit of my magic energy on it, and everyone watches as it grows in size changing color, from orange, to blue, purple, then red, green, yellow, pink, black, then finally settling on my ghostly white color. "Takes notes, This is a real fireball." The fireball is the size of a basketball when I throw it at Natsu. Natsu tries to eat the fire, but surprise surprise My fire can't be eaten. The fire ball hits him dead in the chest, and I watch with a smirk as he crumbles to the ground screaming in agony. Music to my ears.

"Natsu!" wendy yells as she rushes over to the fire mages side

"Woah! when did lucy become such a power house?!" asks happy in befuddlement "i thought she was supposed to be the weakest link of team Natsu!" hearing happy utter those words fills me with rage and I try to reign it in i don't want to lose anymore control today.

"Obviously she's not the same girl she used to be!" carla shouts at Natsu like he's an idiot "She has to be strong is she'd hanging out with these guys!"

"Natsu are you okay?" Wendy asks with fear and worry in her voice

"Don't worry wendy I got this." Natsu says as he jumps back on his feet "it's gonna take a lot more than a fireball to keep me down"

As we circle each I asses my opponent, making sure to study his strengths and weaknesses and exploit them, that's what Mikhail taught me. Natsu is definitely strong I'll give him that. He survived my soulful fire which is a somewhat strong spell, but i wouldn't expect anything less from him, it'll take more than a premature fire to keep him down. Though he didn't make it back unscathed, his face is coated in a sheen of sweat and his breathing is labored, also he's favoring his left foot no doubt from when I threw him into the boxes then across the room. I'll wait and see what he throws my way before making my next strike, if I let him hit me then I'll be able to asses the amount of magic energy and stamina he has left and make my move from there adjusting my energy so that I can take him out in one go.

Natsu engulfs himself in flames and launches himself at me "Fire dragon's iron fist." ah so that's the way you want to go Natsu. a smirk plays on my lips and I adjust myself so that he hits me on the shoulder instead of in the face. I don't waste anytime as I connect with his soul and siphon some of his energy careful not to drain him dry. Natsu wobbles on his feet, feeling the drop in his energy reserve and scrambles away from me in alarm waiting for my next move. With him so weak knocking him out will be a walk in the park I don't bother with magic I just hit natsu with a one two combination and watch as he falls to the ground out for the count. 1- Lucy 0-Natsu

I look at wendy's stricken face as she sees Natsu fall to the ground "Natsu!" she rushes over to his side and begins to heal him "Why are you doing this Lucy?!" she shouts at me with tears in her eyes "what happened to you? Why are you so mean?"

I cock my head to the side and contemplate her question for a second "Why don't you ask Team Natsu what happened." I tell her

"There is no team Natsu!" she snaps " they broke up after your _death_." he lip curls when she says death like the thought disgusts her.

"Well thats just _too_ bad." I say "i was hopping to have a little fun with them before the operation goes under way." that just sucks "Oh well." I sigh as I shrug "Looks like I'll have to have you deliver a message instead."

"What if I don't want to?" Wendy lifts her chin up to me in defiance, what happened to the timid little girl I used to know a year ago

"Well then you won't be of use to me." I say as I take a menacing step forward "all I'll have to give you the same treatment I gave Natsu." to drive my point home I raise a flaming fist of black fire.

Wendy releases a defeated sigh and slumps over "what's the message?"

I knew she would make the right choice, with a devilish grin I relay my message "Tell the guild that Lucy's back, and her family is the five soldiers of purgatory, now."

I can see wendy's visible gulp as she nods her head "Got it." she says determinedly "I won't forget a word."

With that done I signal for the boys to grab a crate of jewel and head out "Now if you'll excuse me." I say on my way out "we have a man named Mr. Hawthorne to visit. His soul is in need of some serious judgement." then with a snap of my fingers I along with the rest of the jewel disappear.

 **Well there was that. Hope you enjoyed this little chapter. Chapter three will be here friday (hopefully). Hope you guys enjoy the rest of your week and I'll have my fingers crossed for snow, (who wants to cross their fingers with me?)**

 **Byee, see you all soon**


	5. Chapter three

**Hello wonderful people of the world, how are you today? It's me again Fierynitemare saying HAPPY FRIDAY! And a happy one it is indeed, there is a high chance of snow where I at can't wait for that, And I have another chapter for you guys. It'll most likely be two parts, we'll see what I can get done today. Oh and before I forget I just want to give a shout out to all you amazing people who have favorited and commented on my story I love you guys soo much! Thank you court818, ExpressLover22, ThatOneFriend-3, Soulsaver wolf (you were my very first review so special thanks to you), .50, and all the guests who commented, seeing you comments make me smile, and feel loved there would be no story without you guys. Now lets get on with the chapter making shall we.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own fairy tail**

 **Previously on the five soldiers of purgatory:** _I knew she would make the right choice, with a devilish grin I relay my message "Tell the guild that Lucy's back, and her family is the five soldiers of purgatory, no_ w."

" _Well that's just too bad." I say "i was hoping to have a little fun with them before the operation goes under way." that just sucks "Oh well." I sigh as I shrug "Looks like I'll have to have you deliver a message instead."_

Chapter three: Secrets and lies, breaking bonds; severing ties

 **(back at the guild hall 3rd person)**

"Is it just me or does Natsu seem heavier when he's knocked out?" Happy asked grunting as he flew a burnt up Natsu into the guild hall. Frightened, Wendy trailed in after him, covered in blood, clutching a beaten up looking carla in her arms afraid to let go in the case that Lucy might come back.

"What happened?" Erza asked alarmed at the sight of Natsu and all the blood on Wendy. It was just supposed to be a simple mission they shouldn't have gotten messed up that bad.

Tears filled Wendy's eyes and she shook in fear, as she recounted their failed mission and flashed back to the mansion. Blood… so much blood… I couldn't save him he wouldn't come back, it was like he was just gone, vacant. "L-L-Lucy H-Happened." Wendy sobbed defeated

Erza looked as if she saw a ghost, she shived and a vacant look passed over face for a second "what do you mean _Lucy happened_?"Erza demanded "She's dead." The scarlet haired mage barely whispered the last part. Lucy can't be alive, it's almost been a year if she was really alive then- no don't go there Erza.

"No she's _not_!" Wendy insisted tears streaming down her face "Look at what she did!" Wendy gestured to happy and Natsu's current state and carla in her arms "She has a message for fairy tail she told it to me herself after she put Natsu in the state he's in now. She said " _Tell the guild that Lucy's back, and her family is the five soldiers of purgatory, now."_ Wendy shivered at the memory; at Lucy's harshness, what happened to you Lucy?

Erza fell back at step, No it couldn't be! Erza clutched at her chest in pain, feeling as if someone took one of her swords and ran it through her chest. She fell to the ground gasping for air why couldn't she breathe?! What was wrong with her!? Voices from that day filled her head " _Erza killed Lucy!Erza killed Lucy!Erza killed Lucy!"_ she wasn't in the guild anymore, no she was back there in that dirty and blood stained cell, at the purgatory institute in another place and another time. Erza clapped her hands over her ears and pleaded for someone to make it stop as Lucy's pain filled and agony torn screams filled the air around her. "MAKE UP STOP! MAKE IT STOP!" she cried out suffering evident in her voice. Erza curled into a ball on the floor tears streaming down her eyes as she remembered her failure.

Everyone stared at the Scarlet haired mage in worry, unsure of what to do. They've never seen Erza like this before, and it scared them, how powerful were these five soldiers of purgatory if just the mere mention of their name reduced Erza to a screaming nutcase on the floor.

This doesn't make any sense how could there Lucy be Eclipse their all powerful and ruthless leader. The five soldiers of purgatory are the strongest mages in fiore, rumored to be even stronger than tartaros. They even had the magic council running scared when they came into town. "alright Which one of you brats was stupid enough to anger the five soldiers of purgatory?!" Master shouted at everyone "they're the fiercest mages of fiore look at what the mere mention of them has done to Erza. Everyone stared at the requip mage who was curled into a ball running her hands up and down her arms muttering apologies

"Tell us everything that happened." Gray demanded

After calling porlyusica and dragging Natsu to the infirmary, Wendy explained how she and Natsu went on an easy mission so she could pay her rent for the month. They had nice easy one that payed lots of money, now she understood why they were willing to give away so much money, because the man had managed to get on the soldiers of purgatory bad side and need protection. Wendy told them how she ran into Lucy and the others and how they stole most of the man's jewel because he failed to pay them after hiring them for a shady job he needed done. Wendy told them about how LUcy laid into Natsu and left to go to their clients home to kill him. Wendy was too late, the guy with the blood red hair, Cam and his twin had already killed Mr. Hawthorne. She along with carla and happy had tried to stop them but they were just so strong. They probably would've killed her if it weren't for Lucy stopping them. Wendy voiced her confusion as to how Lucy ended up the way she did "I just don't understand." Wendy finished out of breath

"Wait so you mean Lucy's alive?!" Gray asked in bewilderment

"Yeah but she's not who she used to be… She's a nightmare!" Wendy shuddered

"How did Lucy end up like this… I mean there has to be some explanation, Lu wouldn't just abandon us for no reason." Levy said

Wendy scratched her head " That's what confused me the most. She said to ask team Natsu, but why them? they were her closest family, and she cared deeply for them, they could never be the cause of her personality change." Gray and Lisanna and happy felt even guiltier than before.

The master turned to them " _do_ you guys know why?" He asked as he fixed them with a searching look

The three heaved a sigh _to lie or to not lie_ "Nope have no idea." They all said at the same time. "Now if you excuse us…"

"I have laundry to do."

"I hear my big brother calling."

"I have to uhh… Feed my turtle." The three scattered like cockroaches

The master stared at them with a strange look on his face "hmmm." He said as he stocked his beard "they're not telling the whole story."

Cana finally decided to speak up "I was afraid this would happen."

"What do you mean Cana?" Mira asked

"A while ago I predicted this with my cards they said that the truth would come out soon and we would meet our eminent doom."

"Don't you think it would've been a better idea to warn us about it before all this happened!" Yelled Happy who returned after running away

"She's not to blame completely either." Said Carla

"I had a vision a long time ago… But I didn't know what it meant so I forgot about it."

The guild sat for a while contemplating over what they just heard and processing all this new information when porlyusica barges into the room. "Wendy! Something wrong with Natsu, I need your help!."

"Huh!" Wendy couldn't beleive her ears what could possibly be wrong with him

"Now child move! We don't have much time." the old bat barked

 **Ughh I need to edit this story! There will definitely be more tomorrow, and sorry for the late update.**


	6. Chapter 4 part one

**GUESS WHAT?!... I'M BACK! FINALLY I GOT MY LAPTOP FIXED SO YOU KNOW WHAT THAT MEANS MORE CHAPPY'S FROM ME! THIS IS A PRETTY SHORT ONE BE PREPARED**

 **DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL**

 **Chapter three**

This sucked. We've been searching through the rubble of what once was the tartarus guild hall for five hours. Five. Long. Boring. Hours. I regard the pile of dirt and metal across from me with contempt. Something in me; a sixth sense, is telling me run far away and never return to this place. Shivers are racing through me and I can't shake the eerie feeling clinging to my back, it's like there's something dark lurking around the corner. Goodness I hate this place so much; I hate what represents and I certainly hate all the memories attached to each piece of dirt we stomped on years ago.

As I scour over the ruins something glinting in the sunlight catches my eye. Bending down I pick it up and tears pools in my eyes, as I feel the familiar twinge in my heart. It's a piece of aquarius' key, before I can slam my mental wall back up, images from that night flash before my eyes. Me being the last one standing, Jackal blowing lambys head up, summoning the spirit king to save everyone, and shattering aquarius' key. Before I know what's happening a tear slips from my eye and I curse.

"Find anything yet?" Kain's voice fills my head, through the mind link

Scythe is the first to reply "Nope, not-a thing."

"All I see is dirt, dirt and more fucking dirt!" Ty complains

"I found some old place, it looks like it used to be library… or at least that's what I hope it is." Cameron replys

"Well I'm in some kind of run down lab." Kain announces to us all "it seems like it holds some promise."

I don't bother replying to the mind link, there isn't really a point, considering I'm pretty sure Kain and Cam have hit the demon jackpot. Kain will get the blood like his father asked and there's NO doubt in my mind that Cam found a demon book. I start heading for Cam, interested in the library… and the demon book too.

Leaning against crumbling pillar I stare at Cam across what used to be the library, watching as he eagerly flips the yellowed pages of a brown leather bound book. Engrossed in whatever it is he's reading, his mind working a mile a minute deciphering the old text. I feel my lips quirk up in a half smile, he can be such a nerd sometimes. When it comes to books that is where me and Cam are similar, books to us is like fighting to Ty you can never get enough of it. And i'm guessing from the awestruck expression on his face Cam must have hit the jackpot. Standing up straight, I glide over to him and start to read over his shoulder.

"We're you ever planning on sharing?" I whisper right next to his ear

Cam jumps and the book tumbles out of his hands onto the dirty ground causing a cloud of dust to rise "Fuck! Don't do that shit Lucy!" He huffs, a slight blush on his cheeks as he runs a hand through his unruly crimson hair, flustered

I quirk my head to the side, a smile no doubt playing on my lips.I can't help but think that he kind of looks cute all flustered and caught off guard, It' such an odd look for Cameron this normally doesn't happen… he ,must have really been immersed in that book. "Do what?" I raise an eyebrow

"Don't play little miss innocent with me." he shakes his head at me bending down to pick up the book and wipes the dust off the cover with his sleeve.

"What's the book about." I ask moving to get a better look "Looks important."

"It's one of the books of zeref." he answers in a bored tone

My blood runs cold at his words and I get a glimpse at the etherious form of… _him_. No! I knew it was a possibility but… I just didn't expectㅡ "We have to destroy this!" I say frantic, clutching at his black shirt


	7. Chapter 4 part two

**I'm baaaacck! Miss me? I sure missed you, and to prove how much I missed you I have a new chapter written and ready to read to scroll down and find out what happens next.**

 _ **Last time on the five soldiers of purgatory:**_

 **"What's the book about." I ask moving to get a better look "Looks important."**

 ** _"It's one of the books of Zeref." he answers in a bored tone_**

 ** _My blood runs cold at his words and I get a glimpse at the etherious form of… him. No! I knew it was a possibility but… I just didn't expectㅡ "We have to destroy this!" I say frantic, clutching at his black shirt_**

 **DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN FAIRY TAIL**

* * *

The pounding of footsteps, coming down the hallway, has me shaking to my core and for a minute I'm fearful he has already escaped.

But I visibly relax when I see its only Ty "Is everything okay?" he comes sauntering in taking in the scene before him, but I ignore him, focusing intently on Cam with that book in his hands. I can feel the evil, and foreboding oozing out of its pages, taunting and threatening me.

I don't know what Cam sees or hears; it could be the panic in my tone, or the desperate way I'm clutching at his shirt, that gives me his rapt attention and has him dropping the book. His golden eyes are focused on me and me alone, and for a minute I get lost staring into his endless pools of amber.

It's Ty's yelling "What's wrong Lucy!" that has me snapping out of my trance like state and focusing on the problem at hand.

"We have to destroy the book!" I repeat as seething hot rage floods through me "we have to destroy it before HE is comes."

"Why, Lucy? Who is inside of the book?" Cam asks already knowing what's going on

"JACKAL!" I say with a hiss "The stupid demon who cost me more than he was worth is inside of this book, and I want him gone for good."

"But Mikhail said we needed demon blood." Cam looks apologetic as he says this, but I'm not taking no for an answer

"Do I look like I give a damn about what Mikhail said!"

"But Lucy-" Ty starts

"That demon took everything from me." I start as images from that night fill my head. Pain and fear overwhelm my senses, as I'm transported back into the past, weak and frail once again. "My guild, My friends, and my happiness. Life is that last thing that, that cretin deserves, he deserves to be in hell where he belongs."

"But we need his blood, Lucy. We have a duty to Mikhail."

"No, we don't! I've seen what that shit can do to a person, and I'm not letting Mikhail come anywhere near me with it and if you were smart, you wouldn't either." Cam looks ready to argue, but I continue "Mikhail wants to turn us into monsters, mindless weapons he can use to get his revenge on the world, I haven't forgotten those first few months in the institute, I haven't forgotten the pain and torture and neither should you. If Mikhail gets this blood, it would be bad news for all of us. So you're either with me or him, who are you going to choose?"

"You Lucy!" they say in unison

"We'll choose you no matter what," Ty says

"If we need to destroy the book to prove it then we will." Cam decides

"You guys don't have to prove anything," I say not wanting to force them into anything they don't want to do

"We'll still destroy it anyway."

"Yeah, We'll do anything to see you happy."

I nod my head at him and hold my hand out "You do realize that in doing this we will be betraying Mikhail and things will be different from now on."

Cam nods his head at me and holds out his hand palm up as well "I understand."

"There will be secrets. Secrets you can't tell, Scythe or Kain." I say still trying to give them an out

No one backs away; Ty just holds out his hand palm up to "We know."

"Your life will be in danger and a target always on your back," I say one last time as we all stand in a circle, around the demon book

"Forever and Always, Lucy, that's our motto." Ty takes out his dagger and presses it into his palm, drawing blood, and spilling it on the book

"Forever and Always," Cam repeats as he does the same

"Forever and Always." I finish, doing the same as them, We each cut out other hands and intertwine them together, making a pact that will forever change the course of our lives and bind them together for eternity.

We each light the book on fire, Silver, gold and electric blue swirling together as we make our pact.

" _The celestial trio, born of fire_

" _Three lost souls. Stuck in purgatory."_

" _Three of the dead brought together in hell."_

" _Three of blood headed for the heavens."_

" _Bound by pain, blood, tragedy and calamity._ "

" _have suffered at the hands of many_ _."_

" _Now it's our duty to repay the suffering."_

" _Side by side, always and forever._ "

" _we face our foes together."_

" _love and protect one another."_

" _With a bond never to be severed."_

" _We are stronger."_

" _faster."_

" _and better than ever."_

" _so we Vow never dissever."_

The flames grow bigger and brighter as we finish the pact and our magic combines, we each get a piece of each other as the book is destroyed once and for all, Jackal gone for good this time. As I stare at the black mark on the ground, where the book used to be, I feel a calm wash over me, and I can breathe again.I know this moment is just the calm before the storm, but for now, I just want to sit here and enjoy the here and the now.


End file.
